A Twist of Fate for Seth
by That Twilight Girl
Summary: Set a year after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens and jacob and seth are taking a trip to see Bella's mother after convincing her that Bella's "change" was due to plastic surgery. Renesmee wants to go to an amusement park, even though for the rest of the family, that kind of stuff is boring. What happens when they find an injured girl, left to die? Canon. Rated M for violence, adult
1. preface

**Takes place a year afer Breaking Dawn**

** Preface**

It was all I could take to stay awake and fight for my life. This was not supposed to be how my life ends. 24 hours ago, I was happy and healthy. A last minute decision to go with a friend to an amusement park changed all of that. It was the last day of the season, and she really wanted to go. So I told her we would meet there. But she never showed. I decided to make the most of the beautiful autumn day, and stay to ride some rides. What happened next, I never saw coming. I walked into a bathroom, one that was kind of off the main pathways. As soon as I opened the door and took 3 steps, I could hear the door shut and lock behind me. I turned around and saw a face of pure evil.

"Dont make a sound, or I will just have to kill you now." He demands.

Of course I listen. He has a knife, I dont, and he is a lot bigger than I am. And he looks dangerous. All I can do is sink to my knees and hope for a quick death. When he started dozing off, I thought that was my only chance to escape. I made it all the way to the door when he stabbed me. Piercing pain comes from my side, and I fall to the ground. The next thing I remember, Im duct taped to a bathroom stall, with more duct tape over my mouth so I cant scream. I pull violently at the tape, trying to free myself. That was rewarded with a swift punch to the left side of my face. Then he kicks me. Many times. THe pain is unbearable, and thankfully blackness overcomes me.

WHen I come to, I can tell its dark outside. He is still sitting there watching me, taunting me. I notice now that he has several bottles of liquer, and seems to be in the process of getting very drunk. Hmmm. Maybe if he gets drunk enough, he will pass out, and then maybe I can escape.

After some time had passed (at this point I have no idea how long I have been held captive) He has almost finished the 3 bottles of liquer that he has. I wait until he has fallen over and is snoring before I try again to get out of my bonds. It takes what seems like forever, but eventually I get the tape off of the stall. I cant do much about the tape that is bounding my wrists together, of the tape across my mouth, but at least I might get out of here.

I make it to the door, finally get the lock open after trying for several minutes, its hard to unlock a door when you cant see the lock!

FREEDOM! But as soon as I open the door, he wakes up, and starts to stumble after me. I spot some woods up ahead of me, and run as fast as I can, hoping the trees, and the cover of night will keep him from finding me. I know I cant run far, it hurts way too much to even walk at this point. I get about 15 feet away, still in view of the bathroom, when I see him stumble out. THankfully he takes a pathway in the other direction.

Its cold. I have on just a thin t shirt and a pair of shorts. And since today was closing day, there wont be anybody here for months. This is it, unless I can gather the stregnth to get to the front of the park, Im dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is when things start to get interesting.**

**First time writer, please review!**

EPOV

We are finally going to visit Renee. Its taken me a year to convince Bella that we can pull this off. Thankfully with Alice, being able to see what the weather will be, we can have a few outings on cloudy days. Renesmee has been begging to ride rollar coasters. Of course for all the rest of us, that isnt very exciting. But Carlisle wants to visit a few friends on the way, one in a town with a big amusement park. Its closed for the season, but a substantial donation fixed that easily. Jacob and Seth are tagging along, so Renesmee will have a few riding partners. The trip has been uneventful so far, and we are less than a state away from Florida. Tomorrow we will drop off Carlisle and Esme to visit some friends, and the rest of us will go to the amusement park.

Its perfectly cloudy without a hint of sun, thank goodness. We all split up, Renesmee, Jake and Seth all running off like kids together to conquer some of the biggest rides. Emmett wants to see how the machinary works, so he goes off with Rose. Im just looking forward to some alone time with Bella, we dont get very much time with just us anymore. The park is empty except for us, so no waiting in line. Its fall, so the air is cool. I hear some of the thoughts of the employees as we stroll along, most of them happy for the huge bonus they are getting for coming to work today.

JPOV

This is actually fun. Hanging out with Seth and Renesmee. We have hit over half the park, its great that the bloodsuckers paid off the park to open it just for us. Renesmee is having a blast, which makes me happy. Im getting thirsty, and Im pretty sure that Seth is too.

"Bro, lets hit the water fountian," I say.

Of course the water fountain is near the bathroom, which is off to the side. When we get there, I could probably drink a whole gallon! While Im drinking, I see Seth's head turn to the side, but Im not really paying him much attention.

"JAKE! Do you hear that?" Come on Seth, Im thirsty here. What on earth are you hearing? I forget that even in his human form, his hearing is much better than mine any day. I stop drinking to listen.

The sound is coming from the woods, a few feet away. It sounds like a heart beat. But its too slow and irregular. It sounds human. Although no human would pose a threat to a bunch of werewolfs and vampires, I shift to my protective stance.

"Seth, stay here with Renesmee, keep her safe. I will be right back."

I half run to where the sound is coming from. Its about 20 feet from the bathroom. I skid to a stop when I see what looks like a teenage girl, soaking wet, covered in blood, pale white and shivering. She has obviously been attacked by something. Animal? Another human? Why is she here? the park is closed? How long has she been here? How badly is she hurt? Her eyes are closed. Her breathing ragged. A small puddle of blood is around her.

"hey, you! Hang on, Im going to get some help." She doesnt respond at all. I run back to Seth while pulling out my cell phone. I call Edward who is on speed dial.

"Edward, you need to come." I know he hears the panic in my voice. "Renesmee is fine, but I found someone hurt, bad. I dont know what to do."

"where are you, Jake? Who needs to come?" I can hear the relief in his voice that its nothing with his family.

"Call Carlilse! How fast can he get here?" I'm pleading with him now. As much as I dont want to trust him, I know if anyone can help, it will be them.

"Jake! CALM DOWN! Where are you?" I tell him where I am, as Im running back to the stil form laying on the ground.

EPOV

DAMMIT! Why is Jake calling me? Is something wrong?

"Jake?" I answer.

"Edward, you need to come." I can hear panic in his voice. My first thought is Renesme. Is she hurt? "Renesmee is fine, but I found someone hurt, bad. I dont know what to is do."

He tells me where he is and I tell Bella to call the others. Why didnt Alice see this? Oh yeah, because she cant see when there are werewolfs around. UGH! I dont have enough clues to know what supplies I will need, so I call Emmett, to tell him to bring them.

"HUH?" is Emmett's response.

"Send Rose to get Renesmee. Go fast. I dont know the whole situation yet, so I havent called Carlilse, I will in a few minutes." I can hear the wind as Emmett is running. Of course, there were humans around, so I cant run as fast as I need to.

JPOV

I make it back to the girl. She still hasnt moved. I can see now that her mouth has been taped shut. I pull the silver tape off of her bruised face. Then quckly remove the tape from her wrists. She is curled up in a ball. What do I do? Should I move her? Where is Edward? I know he has some medical degrees. I can hear them approaching, thank goodness! Edward is by my side a few seconds later. I can see his eyes go to flat black as he smells the blood. Damn bloodsucker better control himself!

"how bad is it?" I ask.

"Its bad. I need to call Carlilse. He is much better at this than I am." He says this as he pulls out his phone. The conversation is quick, and I only catch about half of it. I can hear the others, as they are coming closer.

"There is blood, guys." Even in his normal voice, I know the other vamps can hear him. I guess its a good thing they all hunted earlier today. Maybe they can control themselves. I can hear Bella and Rose telling Seth and Renesmee to go with them. Emmett is there in a flash, with 4 huge bags. He drops them, and backs away quickly.

"Go wait at the back fence for Carlisle," Edward practically growls at him.

I take the girls hand, I dont know what else to do. Its freezing cold, pale white, almost blue.

EPOV

As soon as I get there, I take one look at the still form laying on the ground, and know its bad. I can smell blood, and throw a glance at Jake for his thoughts. UGH! Will he ever get that we dont hunt humans? Im not going to hurt this girl. I can hear her heart beating, faltering. I can hear her ragged breaths. Carlisle will be here soon, he has much more experience with this than me. Good thing the friend he is visiting with a friend who is also a vampire, shares our lifestyle, and a world renound trauma surgeon. If anyone can save this girl, it will be them. Emmett brings wht supplies we have. The girl is young, a teenager, maybe 18. And I cant hear a coherant thought, she is unconscious. Im getting flashes of pain and terror and that is all.

"Jacob, you are going to have to help me. Get a blanket out of the bag, spread it out, she is soaking wet and freezing." Im tearing off her shirt, trying to find obvious injuries. I see what looks like a stab wound in her side, more bruises. The blanket now ready, I mover her on to it as gently as I can. She is going to need IV fluids, and warmth at the very least. I reach for a bag of fluids, thankful that Carlilse carrys a small emergency room's worth of supplies with him everywhere he goes. Ive never actually started an IV, but Ive seen it done, it doesnt look that hard. Pulling her arm straight out, I can see the blue from the veins underneath thin, cold skin. It only takes a second to pierce the vein. Jacob hands me some tape, and I quickly tape the needle in, and adjust the flow so that its going as fast as possible. With that task out of the way, I reach for some gauze, so I can at least cover the wound in her side. I cant figure out why it appears that she has lost much more blood than the small amount on the ground and on her clothes. Grabbing a tank of oxygen, I ease a mask over the bottm half of her face. The only thing left to do is wrap her up in the blanket and wait. I realize that I have been working in silence for the past few minutes, and look over f

"Its pretty bad, Jacob, I dont know, Ive done all I can. But her heart seems stonger, and her breathing is easier. We need to find out who she is, and what happened. She couldnt have gotten far in this shape, maybe you should search the buildings close by, look for anything that might be hers. A purse, bag, phone, anything. As soon as Carlilse gets here, you can go." I look down at my phone and realize that is has only been 6 minutes since I got the call.

**Can we say cliffhanger?**

**WOrking on the next part already, will update soon!**


End file.
